


Thoughts Shape

by bold_seer



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, F/F, Magic, POV Stephen Strange, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: “There’s more to you than your mind, Doctor.”
Relationships: Ancient One/Stephen Strange
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Marvel Femslash Drabble Exchange 2020





	Thoughts Shape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> canon scene reimagined + (f)pregnancy theme

“There’s more to you than your mind, Doctor.” Not _Ms Strange_ , but the woman sounded amused, hardly respectful. “Or your body.”

A feather-light tap; Strange exhaled. Felt her belly expand, apple round. Breasts tender, pressed against the wrinkly, oversized men’s shirt.

The unfamiliar hand stayed, gently shielding her stomach, as if new life genuinely existed there inside. “One possibility, not the price.”

Nor _possible_ : the science, rapid growth. Dazed, Strange blinked. Drugged tea, mental breakdown? Her body changed again, to lean backpacker, no trace left. But despite the unease, the surgeon’s ego, her curiosity swelled.  


The Ancient One smiled. “Surrender.”


End file.
